


Голубой Арденнский лес

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), Fred1975



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Decembrists | декабристы, Gen, Historical, Historical Accuracy, Historical Figures, Political RPF - Russian 19th c. - Freeform, historical RPF - Freeform, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred1975/pseuds/Fred1975
Summary: Один короткий эпизод из Заграничных походов русской армии 1813-14 годов. Эта встреча в самом деле могла состояться, т.к. для нее в реальности были все сопутствующие обстоятельства.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Союз Спасения: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга





	Голубой Арденнский лес

_…сохрани на черный день, каждой свойственный судьбе,_ _Этих мыслей дребедень обо мне и о себе…_

И. Бродский

_Арденны, где-то в окрестностях Труа_

_середина марта н.с. 1814 года_

\- …и мы не можем себе позволить… мы не можем… Да, что вы там говорили, чего мы не можем? – нет, не диктовка юноше не давалась, отнюдь, он просто думал о десяти предметах разом, и то, чего могли или не могли позволить себе части корпуса графа Витгенштейна, его заботило очень мало.

Павел не мог – тоже не мог! – его винить: канцелярию он вел от случая к случаю, до сих пор наивно надеясь, что начальствовать здесь будет кто-нибудь еще, а не двадцатилетний поручик. Но надежды его закономерно оказывались несбыточны – хотя, что ж, напоследок можно и потерпеть, ведь если граф всерьез намерен придерживаться своего решения, то…

\- Что там, это нужный нам документ, или к чертям?

\- А? – Павел тряхнул головой, протянул руку. - Дайте, я сам гляну.

Юноша, кажется, один из ординарцев Раевского, отдал бумагу – и так отчаянно зевнул, что Павлу тут же захотелось спать. А ведь белый день на дворе… Впрочем, когда он спал толком последний раз? А, не важно.

\- Так, это ерунда, это можно оставить, - скомкал черновик депеши о том, что союзники не могут себе позволить промедления. Отлично они себе все позволили – и разумеется зря, надо было идти за Макдональдом, а не опасаться неизвестно чего. Но спорить со Шварценбергом Петр Христианович более не желал, а Павел… Ну, что, собственно, такое – какой-то там Павел! Один раз поругался с главнокомандующим, вот ведь подвиг…

\- Скажите, нам в самом деле надо перебрать все это дерьмо?

Дерьмо – то есть именно _дерьмо_ , по-русски сказал. Павел прищурился на ординарца, хмыкнул:

\- Пожалуй, нет, даже если здесь что-то важное – все равно уже дело прошлое. Приказы все у меня отдельно лежат.

\- А зачем тогда? Для порядку? – тоже хмыкнул, шевельнул плечом. - Какая-то собачья чушь, тратим чертово время…

Ругался он, как солдат, не ругался даже, а вот так разговаривал. Павел, у которого от возни с бумагами уже давно болела голова, зачем-то возмутился:

\- Что вы все время бранитесь, слов других не знаете?

\- Ой, - юноша вдруг покраснел и умолк.

Павлу неловко стало – сорвался на пустом месте:

\- Простите, я… Вся эта канитель кого угодно доведет…

\- Да нет, пустое. А что, я сильно ругаюсь? – подобрался вдруг, перешел на французский. - К сожалению, родной язык я еще плохо знаю, больше от солдат…

Как можно плохо знать родной язык, Павел не понял – тут или плохо, или родной… Но гадать о странностях ординарца Раевского не стал, сказал:

\- Ничего, мы тут не на балу, в конце концов, - и, неожиданно для себя самого спросил, - вы, наверное, устали уже? – Хотя намеревался любой ценой разобрать оставшиеся документы. Впрочем, что там разбирать, как сказал этот юноша, _собачью чушь_ ворошить? Что там может быть важного?

\- Нет, я… - и снова зевнул. Улыбнулся. - Ага, устал, мы вас трое суток догоняли, спать совсем не приходилось. Но бумаги-то?

\- В печку, - махнул рукой Павел. – Чем разбирать, уж проще спалить – хоть теплей будет. И давайте лучше чаю… - задумался, есть ли у него еще чай или придется занимать у графа? 

\- А водки нет?

\- У меня нет, могу поискать.

\- Не знаю… - юноша растерялся. - Нет, наверное, не стоит? Лишние хлопоты…

Павел хотел было сказать, что ничуть не хлопоты, но передумал. В конце концов, ходить ему сегодня все равно придется, так что лучше начать с короткого путешествия.

\- Подождите, я скоро вернусь, - выбрался из-за стола, придерживаясь за край, подумал и решил костыль свой не брать: тут недалеко, он справится.

_…а юноша успел уснуть головой на столе – прямо на каких-то очередных очень важных бумагах._

\- Что прежде, спать или все же чаю?

\- А? – Сергей тер глаза, моргал, зачем-то пытался делать вид, что вовсе не спал.

Черноволосый поручик - кабы не звание, решил бы, что начальник штаба! – стоял рядом, будто не уходил, а суповая чашка появилась, верно, сама собой. Но... речь шла про чай?

\- Другой посуды не нашел, - пояснил тот, улыбаясь. Он вообще оказался куда более приятным, чем по первому впечатлению, хотя ведь и сам Сергей тоже был не слишком общителен. Ну да, все устали до чертей, то есть - очень устали, при этом молодом человеке, пожалуй, и не заругаешься... Разве что вот так, по-французски, и говорить? Но, вроде бы, решил языком противника не пользоваться...

\- Вы... как вас зовут? – кажется, они уже представлялись друг другу, но тогда все представлялись всем и гвалт стоял такой, что разобрать кто есть кто было едва возможно.

\- Муравьев, - назвался Сергей, не уточняя, какой именно. Кто-то ему недавно сочувствовал, какой-то совершенно незнакомый капитан, знавший при этом и Адама Ожаровского, и генерала Черноевича, – и как сумел? Дед умер лет сорок назад… А капитан - мол, что это вы всего-то в ординарцах, могли бы и в гвардию! А он, извините, где? Ладно, не важно все, назвался — и хватит, тем более, что поручик не стал переспрашивать, а будто бы обрадовался:

\- Надо же! – Но радости своей не объяснил, - я вам, Муравьев, своевольно сахару в чай положил, вы не против?

А, точно, он не начальник штаба, он адъютант генерала Витгенштейна. Правду говорят, что это должность - помесь слуги и первого министра: надо уметь и чай заварить, и приказ передать в точности, а то и самому прежде этот приказ составить! Вот, к примеру, этот адъютант явно умел и первое, и второе, и даже третье, а? Похоже на то, по крайней мере решительности у него вполне хватало.

\- Не против, спасибо...

\- Сладкое любите? – спросил так необидно, что Сергей даже и ответил:

\- Люблю, а еще просто есть хочу.

\- Тут только хлеб местный и масло, к сожалению. А сало кто-то съел, я не уследил.

Местный хлеб — белый, мягкий — за еду как-то не считали, мол, вкус не тот, да и легкий больно. Но Сергей от него еще не отвык, а с маслом, да еще и с голодухи, белый хлеб выходил вполне еда! Хотя съеденного кем-то сала жаль было до невозможности.

\- Что, Поль, нашелся ваш брат? – спросил кто-то громкоголосый, кого Сергей, осоловевший от внезапной сытости, едва заметил. Подумал только: «Поль, надо запомнить». А почему вдруг брат? Да не все ли равно, когда так хочется спать? Поль несколько смешался:

\- Нет, то есть, да, - усмехнулся, - родственник. И тут же снова стал таким же, как в начале: собранным и серьезным. Спросил:

\- Как там генерал, врач у него был?

\- Да, да вы не тревожьтесь.

\- А что стреляют? – Сергей тоже слышал канонаду, но далекую. Звук этот, почти привычный уже, сливался с шумом за стенами, где офицеры двух штабов – Витгенштейна и Раевского – совместными усилиями приводили хозяйство корпуса в окончательный беспорядок.

\- Похоже, Пален кого-то нашел, но это уже не ваша забота, Поль. Оставьте другим рекогносцировку!

\- Кому? – Поль только рукой махнул. - А, пусть, все равно до нас далеко, так что не важно. Ремонт прибыл?

\- Да, весь Раевскому достанется.

\- Подводы? Нам вывозить…

\- Ох, Поль, пойду я, - внезапно поскучнел визитер.

Сергей его только рассмотрел – и тут же забыл: штаб-офицер, каких множество, заходил из любопытства, ушел, как только заметил опасность поработать. Павел его задерживать не стал, проку от его помощи не будет, спать он тоже не даст, вот и пусть идет себе…

\- Муравьев, вы спите сидя. Идемте, я вам уголок нашел, там можно лечь – и почти удобно будет. Дела пока терпят.

Сергей честно хотел воспротивиться, но вместо того сказал:

\- Спасибо вам! Я на полчаса прилягу, не больше.

\- Лучше бы пару часов вам поспать. Если вдруг что-то случится – я вас разбужу.

_Он хотел, очень хотел попросить: да, разбудите, лучше все же через полчаса, не позже… Но не успел – уснул, как только голова коснулась подушки._

Павел боялся, что юноша, оказавшийся однофамильцем, а то и родственником Артамона  1 , во сне со своего хлипкого «ложа» свалится, но Муравьев спал, как спят солдаты – не шевелясь, будто про запас пытался наспаться. Это хорошо, кресло и два стула не разъедутся в стороны, впрочем, креслу-то ехать некуда, Павел его надежно поставил. И подушку принес – свою, он-то спать не собирался. Да, подушка-то его, а шерстяное одеяло – местное, тонкое… Как они сами тут зимой живут, ведь холодно же! Впрочем, Муравьеву холодно не было, или он, самозабвенно спавший, ничего просто не замечал? Это и хорошо, значит, не надо о нем более заботиться – и можно опять вернуться к делам.

…а Муравьеву точно не холодно? Павел посмеялся: что бы еще придумать, чтобы не заниматься опять бумагами? Но ничего как-то не придумал, задернул наспех привязанную между буфетом и фисгармонией занавеску (фисгармония, подумать только, а еще резной шкаф с приходскими книгами лет за триста – или сколько было этой деревушке?) и постарался на время забыть, кто у него там спит. Правда, забыть не дали:

\- …младший Муравьев, ординарец генерала, здесь?

\- Здесь, а собственно… - Павел оглянулся через плечо, но никаких движений за занавеской не заметил. Может, и не будить тогда? – Он нужен генералу? Срочно?

\- Нет, не срочно, да и не нужен пока, я так… провожу осмотр движущейся силы.

Кажется, он пошутил. Кажется, можно было бы и улыбнуться в ответ. Но Павел дернул углом рта:

\- Эта сила, с вашего позволения, пока никуда не двинется. Муравьева я отправил спать и без крайней нужды не хочу его будить. И совсем уж было добавил, мол, иначе наделает ошибок от усталости, а кому исправлять? Но приехавшему объяснений не требовалось:

\- Ну, что вам сказать? Часов пять вдохновенного одиночества вам обеспечены, меньше Серж спать не умеет – или так, или вообще не станет! - Посмеялся.

Павел тоже изобразил улыбку – и на этой ноте штаб-офицер Раевского отбыл, оставил спящего спать, а Павла – приводить в порядок очередные бумаги. Про пять часов он не соврал, Павел пару раз наведывался за штору – но юноша спал, что называется, сном праведника – до чего же это сладкий, оказывается, сон! Смотреть на него было… странно, словно вдруг оказался далеко от войны, в таком месте или даже в таком времени, где еще ничего не случилось. Хотя – пожалуйста, на спинке кресла именно что военный мундир висит, и шпага… и будто ничего этого не имеет отношения к младшему Муравьеву, больше того – будто ничего этого нет вовсе.

Что-то одно настоящее – мундир, шпага, дальняя канонада, собственная рана, так некстати открывшаяся опять, так кстати полученная рана Петра Христиановича, французы в нескольких десятках верст отсюда, ненадежные австрийцы, усталость, усталость, лошади, выписки из приказов, снова канонада, прячущиеся по подвалам люди, потерявшиеся где-то вещи… Это – или спящий спокойно и доверчиво, как в родительском доме, юноша… Господи, лет-то ему сколько? Двадцать, семнадцать, меньше? Впрочем, меньше-то вряд ли, просто у Павла устали глаза, оттого и казалось так, это все усталость… Но пусть же спит, - думал - и уходил, окружающее его настоящее никуда не исчезало и по-прежнему требовало к себе внимания и участия. …и все не было, не было времени понять, что же не так – с ним самим?

_А когда понял, то не нашлось места и – опять же – времени._

Сергей проснулся, как от окрика – от запаха крови. Сел, поймал ногами шатнувшийся стул, тряхнул головой. Сон еще не отступил, мутил голову, но что случилась беда – это он понял, первым делом нашарил шпагу. Повезло: успел разглядеть, что рядом с ним никакие не французы или кто иной – а все тот же его новый знакомец, Поль, и сидит он совершенно спокойно, никуда не торопится и даже без оружия… Кхм, так, понятно. Получается, он умудрился проспать бой?

\- Я вас разбудил, Муравьев? Вы спите, еще…

\- Что, французы? Вы ранены? – хотя мог бы и не спрашивать, раз человек заматывает себе ногу бинтом – и на бинте кровь. – Поль, их отбили?

\- Что вы? – опустил руку, перехватил виток бинта. Умело так – но почему же он сам себе? Врача нет, заняты все?

\- Что случилось, пока я спал? – Сергей очень надеялся, что голос у него не дрожит. Не от страха, конечно, от стыда, что ли? Ну, да, это надо же так проспать!

\- Ничего, приезжал за вами кто-то от Раевского, но ничего срочного, я сказал, что вы спите – и тот уехал.

Так. То есть… Приезжал, уехал – и ничего более? А французы?

\- Что французы? – еще виток бинта, еще…

Красное пятно проступало, но слабее, в полутьме почти незаметно. Да был бой или нет?

\- Собственно, все тихо уже, канонада прекратилась, я слышал, что опять кто-то упустил верный случай, - усмехнулся, словно передразнивал кого-то, голос стал деланным, старческим, и тут же обычным, - но это уже не наша забота, да и наверное я не знаю. Маршал Виктор, кажется, что-то отбил. Или напротив. Но все это слухи, Муравьев, да и далеко отсюда.

Да, точно. И канонада стихла. А рана…

\- А ваша рана?

\- А, вот, вы про что! – Павел зацепил край бинта булавкой, подумал – и перецепил повыше. – Это старая, еще с Бородина.

\- Но кровь?

\- Просто рана открывается время от времени, но это не страшно… - и, против своих слов, вздрогнул, задержал дыхание и губу прикусил.

\- Вам больно?

Павел кивнул, не стал обманывать.

Ох, вот как так? С Бородина, он сказал? Ого, а Матье 2 под Кульмом ранен и тоже в ногу. Что, если и у него будет время от времени - так?

\- Вы не тревожьтесь, Муравьев, право. Видите, ничего страшного, это недолго совсем, просто я еще верхом с утра, - поморщился, - и вчера целый день…

\- Почему же вы не… - хотел спросить про коляску. Вовремя остановился: здешние дороги он тоже видел, там и пешком-то иной раз не пройти, а уж в коляске – так тем более!

\- Нет, на лошади мне много легче! Ходить тяжело, а верхом совсем не трудно, главное, чтобы не полный день, а с перерывами. Но у меня не получилось. А я вас разбудил?

Почему-то неловко оказалось ответить правду. Так что Сергей выдумал:

\- Не вы, мне приснилось что-то, я вас и разглядел-то не сразу.

\- Вы, наверное, так привыкли спать под канонаду, что как она смолкла, тут же и проснулись.

Он не шутил, он в самом деле думал, что так бывает. Ну… да. Но не с Сергеем. Он, уж если дорывался до сна, то спал как сурок или, как говорил Матье — как медведь зимой, и тишиной его не разбудить.

\- Есть хотите?

Стыдно сказать, есть Сергей опять хотел. Но, наверное, пора бы и честь знать?

\- Нет, спасибо. А что темно, который час теперь?

\- Девятый... - отозвался Павел несколько неуверенно. Часов у него, похоже, не водилось. - Стемнело уже, вам, наверное, надо будет к вашему генералу возвращаться?

\- Ох, да... - тащиться в ставку Раевского по темноте Сергей не очень хотел. То еще приключение, но что ж делать? – Вы не знаете, там караулы выставлены? – почему-то уверен был, что поручик все знает.

И точно:

\- Да, уже, а давайте, я вас провожу? Заодно и...

\- Как вы пойдете с вашей ногой?

\- Это ничего, у меня сапоги высокие.

При чем тут сапоги, какая разница? Вправду, высокие, как у гусар, только с одним отличием: голенище на шнурках. Сразу и понятно, зачем Полю такие – чтобы бинта не было заметно. Никого он не хотел своей раной пугать, правильно, Сергей бы тоже не захотел. Правда, от хромоты сапоги не спасали, но Поль сказал: «Разойдусь» - и верно, вскоре надо было бы приглядываться, чтобы заметить. Вывел к караулам, провел, простился…

А когда через день генерал Раевский окончательно вступил в командование корпусом, оказалось, что генерал Витгенштейн отбыл из театра боевых действий – и его адъютант, разумеется, тоже отбыл вместе с ним. Жаль, толком не довелось даже поговорить, а теперь, поди, и не увидятся больше никогда – так бывает, тем более, что они же друг другу и не представились толком. Если искать, то кого же, какого-то Поля? Даже фамилии не спросил, впрочем, сейчас-то все равно некогда, но потом, уже совсем скоро, когда настанет мир…

_Они тогда верили – все они верили! – что еще немного усилий, и настанет мир и будет он обязательно прекрасен и светел. Такой мир, где все сложится правильно и разумно, где не надо будет больше надрываться, никто больше не погибнет, не случится никакой несправедливости… Да, это обязательно будет, скоро, как только он настанет, этот мир…_

**Примечания**

  1. Артамон Захарович Муравьев, адъютант генерала Барклая-де-Толли, родственник Сергея. ↑
  2. Матье (Mathieu) - старший брат Сергея, Матвей Муравьев-Апостол.↑




End file.
